Israeli Air Force
The Israeli Air Force (IAF; Hebrew: זרוע האוויר והחלל, Zroa HaAvir VeHahalal, "Air and Space Arm", commonly known as חיל האוויר, Heyl HaAvir, "Air Corps") is the air force of the Israel Defense Forces. It was founded at the same time as the formation of the State of Israel. Its current Commander in Chief is Aluf Ido Nehoshtan. Divisions *Air and Space Arm **Chief of Arm Staff Group **Fixed Wing Air Group **Helicopter Air Group **Intelligence Group **Equipment Group **Manpower Group **Air Defence Command **Unit Control Command **Special Air Forces Command ***Shaldag - air force commando unit ***Unit 669 - medevac extraction unit **Chief Medical Officer Command **Ramat David Airbase (1st Air-Wing) ***109th Squadron ("The Valley Squadron") – operating F-16D ***110th Squadron ("The Knights of North Squadron") – operating F-16C ***117th Squadron ("The 1st Jet Squadron") – operating F-16C ***193rd Squadron ("The Defenders of the West Squadron") – operating Eurocopter Panther (Joint Command with the navy) **Sdot Micha (2nd Air-Wing) ***150th Squadron of ICBM missiles ***199th Squadron of ICBM missiles ***248th Squadron of ICBM missiles **Hatzor Airbase (4th Air-Wing) ***101st Squadron ("The 1st Combat Squadron") – operating F-16C ***105th Squadron ("The Scorpion Squadron") – operating F-16D **Hatzerim Airbase (6th Airbase) ***69th Squadron ("The Hammers Squadron") – operating F-15I ***102nd Squadron ("The Flying Tiger Squadron") – operating TA-4 and various trainer aircraft (Flight Training School) ***IAF Aerobatic Team ***107th Squadron ("The Knights of the Orange Tail Squadron") – operating F-16I ***123rd Squadron ("The Desert Birds Squadron") – operating S-70 ***Air Force Infantry School (Air Force Installation Protection Units) **Tel Nof Airbase (8th Airbase) ***106th Squadron ("The Head of the Spear Squadron") operating F-15B/C/D ***114th Squadron ("The Night Guides Squadron") – operating CH-53 ***118th Squadron ("The Nocturnal Owls Squadron") – operating CH-53 ***133rd Squadron ("The Twin-Tail Knights Squadron") – operating F-15A/B/D ***210th Squadron – operating Eitan UAVs (Forming11) ***601st Squadron (Flight Test Center) **Uvda Airbase (10th Airbase) ***115th Squadron ("The Flying Dragon Squadron") operating F-16A, AH-1, and more – Opposing forces emulation squadron ***Aviation School ***IAF Officers School **Sde Dov Airbase (15th Air-Wing) ***100th Squadron ("The Flying Camel Squadron") – operating Beechcraft King Air ***135th Squadron ("The Kings of the Air Squadron") – operating Beechcraft King Air and Beechcraft Bonanza **Haifa Airbase (21st Airbase) ***Technical School ***IAF Technological College **Ramon Airbase (25th Air-Wing) ***113th Squadron ("The Hornet Squadron") – operating AH-64D ***119th Squadron ("The Bat Squadron") – operating F-16I ***190th Squadron ("The Magic Touch Squadron) – operating AH-64 ***201st Squadron ("The One Squadron") – operating F-16I ***253rd Squadron ("The Negev Squadron") – operating F-16I **Nevatim Airbase (28th Airbase) ***103rd Squadron ("The Elephants Squadron") – operating C-130 ***116th Squadron ("The Defenders of the South Squadron") – operating F-16A/B ***120th Squadron ("The Desert Giants Squadron") – operating Boeing 707 ***122nd Squadron ("The Nahshon Squadron") – operating Gulfstream G550 ***131st Squadron ("The Knights of the Yellow Bird") – operating C-130 ***140th Squadron ("The Golden Eagle") – operating F-16A/B **Palmachim Airbase (30th Airbase) ***124th Squadron ("The Rolling Sword Squadron") – operating S-70 ***151st Squadron (Missile Testing Squadron) ***160th Squadron ("The 1st Helicopter Gunships Squadron") – operating AH-1 ***166th Squadron ("The UAV Squadron") – operating Hermes 450 UAVs ***200th Squadron ("The 1st UAV Squadron") – operating Heron UAVs **Machanaim Airbase (reserve) ***Reserve squadrons: ****125th Squadron ("The Light Choppers Squadron") – former operator of Bell-206 ****144th Squadron ("The Phoenix Squadron") – former operator of F-16A/B ****147th Squadron ("The Goring Ram Squadron") – former operator of A-4 ****149th Squadron ("The Crushing Parrot Squadron") – former operator of Kfir ****161st Squadron ("The Northern Cobras Squadron") – former operator of AH-1 ****192nd Squadron ("The Hawk Eye Squadron") – former operator of E-2 ****254th Squadron ("The Midland Squadron") – former operator of Kfir Aircraft Category:Federal State of Israel